Nightmare's Suffering
by Flashryan
Summary: IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REDONE. I did this over again so...Siegfried transforms into Soul Edge's complete form. To regain his humanity, he needs to be killed by Soul Calibur's wielder. But Zasalamel has other plans.
1. Nightmare's Neverending Struggle

Disclaimer: If I owned Nightmare, I'd so be not doing this. I'd be kicking butt. But, I don't, so it's not mine. NO SOUL CALIBER DUDES ARE MINE! OR LOZ! So there.

**Nightmare's Neverending Struggle**- Chapter One

"Leave me alone!" the dark knight shouted at his opponent.

Yungsung kept coming.

"Never! We will fight and I'll claim Soul Edge!" he shouted.

"You have neither the power nor the strength to wield the sword." Nightmare advised.

Yungsung looked as if he was shot with an arrow right in the heart. He quickly retaliated with a question that would make the knight fight.

"You're too weak for that, aren't you?" Yungsung said with a huge smirk on his face as Nightmare realized what he said.

It seems from the final battle with Raphael, he too said those words that stung Nightmare's cold, yet yielding heart.

"You conceited wretched human! I'll kill you!" he shouted.

Nightmare stood up and grabbed his sword. Altogether, he was about 6'5". His helmet was shaped like a bat. Pointy nose front and two dual horns on the sides of his head pointing behind him. Soul Edge was as lengthy as Nightmare's body and almost as wide. In this sense it took Nightmare two hands and a lot of muscle to swing the sword as gracefully and fast as he did. Of course, with his right arm mutated to triple its original size, he didn't have much trouble. His dark blue armor gleamed with reflected light as the sun hit it. His two demonic red eyes stared daggers at Yungsung, ready to return that little comment back at him at full force.

He got into his fighting stance. Yungsung drew his scimitar and he charged. Nightmare got into a defensive stance. Yungsung anticipated this and jumped high into the air. Nightmare, though, with years of experience and hard work to keep people from Soul Edge, had a knack for anticipating moves. He had seen this before; the opponent would jump high into the blinding light of the sun and jump behind the unsuspecting victim, and skewer them. But Nightmare was ready, as soon as Yungsung was in the middle of the sun; Nightmare let one hand go of his sword and reached out into the light. He anticipated correctly and was rewarded with the grasping of Yungsung's leg. Yungsung, now in midair and mouth agape, knew he was in a bad position. Not only was he completely shocked and stunned at the moment, but the momentum with which he threw his body to jump over Nightmare gave Nightmare the perfect opportunity to end this fight fast.

Yungsung shouted in horror as he saw the ground approach at break-neck speed, and he fell face first into the ground. Of course, Nightmare wasn't done. Still holding onto his leg, Nightmare threw Yungsung into a nearby wall. He dropped to the ground but got to his feet. He grabbed his scimitar and thrust it into Nightmare's face. Nightmare, however, grabbed the sword and tossed Yungsung into a tree.

Yungsung got up, grasping his back in pain.

Yungsung lunged and hit Nightmare's armor, not doing a thing to the armor.

"When will you learn?" Nightmare said as he brought back an armored fist.

Yungsung bounced on the ground and got up. Nightmare continued his assault.

Hit after hit, Yungsung still got up.

"I will win Soul Edge." he said to Nightmare.

Nightmare was about to bring his sword down on Yungsung's head. But that was Yungsung's plan. Yungsung, with a burst of energy, brought the sword up and deflected the hit. With that moment of surprise, Nightmare felt Yunsung trip him and Nightmare's hold on Soul Edge loosened, and was lost.

"No!" Nightmare shouted with grief. He never allowed the sword to escape his grasp. He wouldn't start now.

Yungsung ran for the sword and picked it up. At the moment he did, Yungsung felt power course through his veins.

"So…this is true power." Yungsung said slowly.

Nightmare glared at him.

"Give me my sword!"

Nightmare noticed that Yungsung's old blade was pulled to Soul Edge and it attached itself and was absorbed into Soul Edge. The sword soon took the shape of Yungsung's blade, but in Soul Edge form.

"Die monster!" Yungsung shouted as he lifted the sword up into the air.

Nightmare watched in horror as the sword lit with fire, and Nightmare was engulfed in the flames.

Nightmare got up slowly and roared with anger. His own sword used against him! A surge of pure hatred surged through him.

Yungsung's eyes turned red, and an evil growl escaped his lips.

"I said die!" he said with more force.

He attacked again with the same attack. Nightmare extended his arms and held the blast. He took the brunt of it, but in his burst of rage and anger, he felt no pain. He walked closer, as he deflected the blast.

"Stay back!" Yungsung shouted with realization.

Nightmare then jumped at him and grabbed the hilt of Soul Edge.

"I will kill you…" Nightmare said.

"Go ahead, try." Yungsung said.

Nightmare pushed forward then yanked the sword from Yungsung. Right as the sword left Yungsung's grasp, the sword transformed into it's original state. Nightmare used the force to swing around and attempted to decapitate Yungsung. Yungsung however, parried the blow and struck at Nightmare with his own sword. Yungsung backed up and charged, but Nightmare closelined him.

"Yungsung, you'll never defeat me."

"We'll see about that."

"Back down before I have to kill you." Nightmare said.

Yungsung only scoffed and swung his sword wildly and madly, all the while Nightmare only looked on with grief.

"Pathetic human, you know not of what this sword will do to you."

Yunsung jumped on Nightmare's shoulders and impaled one of his shoulders with his sword.

Nightmare let out a cry and instantly grasped his shoulder in pain and Yungsung rushed to grab Soul Edge.

Nightmare grabbed Yunsung with his good arm and hoisted him in the air, then threw Yunsung over his shoulder right into the ground.

Nightmare was tired of constantly fighting to hold on to Soul Edge, and he always left his opponent alive to show that he wasn't evil. Well, the loser would recover, retrain, and then try again over and over. So he was only protecting them. Meaning that he was protective of the other's lives.

But that was getting old. Really old.

Nightmare faced Yunsung and began stomping on Yunsung and grabbed him by his arm. He then chunked Yungsung to the edge of the nearby cliff. Yunsung groaned and slowly was starting to get up, but Nightmare charged at him and hit him of the side of the cliff. Yungsung let out a cry as he hit the side of the cliff and disappeared under the forest trees.

"Sorry, you were getting on my nerves." he apologized sarcastically.

"Was he now…" a voice called behind Nightmare."Give me Soul Edge."

"Not another one." Nightmare could tell whose voice it was.

Her voice could never be forgotten. It belonged to the woman who he admired when he was human. She was as beautiful as she was ten years ago. She still could wield a blade better than any woman he ever knew. He also had fallen in love with her those many years. They had kissed once before, and Nightmare still remembered it. But, that memory didn't serve him in anyway. He hated it and wanted to forget it. The human inside said it was not to be. She had left him because of what he had become. He turned into a monster that lusted after Soul Edge instead of lusting after her. She hated him and he never loved another woman. Instead of being filled with kindness and compassion towards hearing her voice again, he was filled with hatred against her. He wanted to beat her, we wanted to hurt her and most of all, he wanted her to suffer like he did.

"Never. Why don't you just wither away like the rest of humanity?"

Nightmare wanted to die. He really wanted to die. The curse of Soul Edge could never let him unless he was killed in a battle of honor. He realized only one thing right now. He had to end the human part in him for good. Human emotion was considered a weakness to him and he had to get rid of them. And that meant to kill all the emotions a human carried. He had done so with all except one: compassion.

"Give it to me or I'll have to kill you." Ivy threatened.

Nightmare only chuckled at her stupidity.

"Foolish mortal. You can't kill me. I'm invincible. But if you wish to offer yourself as a sacrifice to Soul Edge, it'll gladly accept your offer." he laughed evilly.

Ivy drew her whip-like sword and unraveled it. She started to twirl it and she let it fly towards Nightmare's head, an attempt at decapitation.

"Fool." he thought to himself.

He raised his arm, and grabbed the sword with his hand. He pulled her with such force. He punched in her stomach when she was close enough. She grabbed her stomach and she jumped back and wrapped her sword around her body. It began to light on fire.

Nightmare took this chance to heal his arm as best he could. He dislocated it then popped it back in place, not so much as flinching as he did so.

She released her attack and it hit Nightmare, he flew back and skidded on the ground. He got up and lunged at her and hit her in the face with his arm. When she fell to the ground, he grabbed her leg and dragged her on her stomach before throwing her into a tree.

Ivy got up and thrust her sword through the ground and it popped up and uppercut Nightmare's jaw. He stumbled backwards and she ran at him and wrapped her sword around his neck and pulled it free and he dropped to the ground, hurt and gasping for air.

She charged again and he tripped her with his foot and he put an arm out and caught her on her stomach. But he quickly grabbed her neck and hoisted her into his face.

"Get away from me and leave me alone." He said coldly.

"Never." Then she spat in his face.

Enraged, Nightmare tossed her into another tree.

On impact, she broke the tree and it fell on top of her. She tried to move it, but she was too winded. He put an armored boot on the tree to put more pressure on her. She looked up at him and he looked back at her.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done." Nightmare said to her.

"I'm sorry." she responded with genuine sarcasticness.

Nightmare raised his sword and brought it down to the only emotion he had left. Nightmare now was no longer human. Now he was just a monster. He murdered in cold blood without remorse.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence in him. It was warm. It was where his heart was supposed to be. He had to get this checked out.

"What's happening to me?" he grunted as he walked/limped as the pain hurt him.

He found a nearby river and looked in it. He saw his reflection, yet it was darker and it looked more sinister and evil.

"Nightmare..." an eerily low and cold voice called out.

"What? Who is that?" he could only answer.

The reflection spoke to him. It seemed Nightmare was going crazy, but he didn't care. He was intrigued by this talk to his own reflection.

"Hello, Nightmare." it called.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your dark side. I am the monster inside of you."

The sword suddenly began to glow an evil violet.

"The sword." he spoke.

"That's right. I am Soul Edge."

"No...It can't be." he kept telling himself.

"Oh but it is." it laughed an evil laugh that only Satan could've mustered.

"You see, I'm am now fully part of you. You and I are one. Compassion was the only thing standing between you and I becoming a powerful force of destruction. That was a weakness, now that you have destroyed it, we are one." it chuckled.

"Get out of me!" he shouted.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need you as a host to live and spawn. And to corrupt the minds of men to join hell's army. I needed a ruthless killer who welcomed any power that was bestowed to him. But you were getting……overzealous. You needed to kill more, talk less."

"Well, if you need a host to live, I'll kill myself!"

Nightmare got up and grabbed the still glowing sword and thrust as hard as he could at his stomach to end his suffering once and for all. Unfortunately, that was not to be. The sword stopped mere inches away and slowly backed away.

"Ahh ahh, we can't have that now can we." the voice said.

"What have you done to me?" Nightmare called out.

"I've joined with your mind and it's mine now. I can control your body, your arms, legs, and even your thoughts." it snickered in delight.

"No! I won't let you control me!" he said as he struggled.

"I'm afraid you won't have a choice in the matter." it laughed harder now.

Nightmare felt the presence of Soul Edge starting to cloud his mind. He tried to grasp onto anything human left in him. There was only one shred of human left. It was a stray emotion. This particular emotion never interfered with Nightmare's life; he never had any use for it either. He had no idea what it was about. It carried with it the sense of helplessness when one has nothing else he/she could do.

Nightmare, for the first time, felt a new emotion he had never felt before.

The emotion fear.

**End Chapter One**


	2. The Nightmare's of Nightmare

Disclaimer: If I owned Nightmare, I'd so be not doing this. I'd be kicking butt. But, I don't, so it's not mine. NO SOUL CALIBER DUDES ARE MINE! OR LOZ! So there.

**The Nightmares of Nightmare**-Chapter Two

Nightmare awoke in the middle of a vast forest with him leaning against a tree. There was grass and flowers all around him. He noticed one horrible thing wrong, though; Ivy's head was resting in his lap! This wasn't possible! His sudden jolt of shock had awoken Ivy. She then looked up and stared into his face.

"Wait a minute! My face!" he realized as he thought to himself.

Then he realized that he wasn't wearing anything from the waist up. He had his perfect blonde, straight hair, his muscles were in full view, and his right arm wasn't it's normal mutated three sizes. It was exactly like his left. Normal. Below, he was in his pants that were underneath his leg armor. They were baggy in a way for protective purposes. And his boots made of leather covered his feet instead of his armored ones.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

He looked into those eyes. Those same ruby-red eyes that seemed all too real. She moved in closer and placed a kiss on his lips. Right after their lips parted, he couldn't possibly believe it. Her touch seemed real, and her eyes had no sort of lifeless look to them in dreams as he had dreamt about her before. She had to be real. But it just wasn't possible. She moved in closer this time and proceeded to kiss him. But he quickly recoiled.

"No!" he shouted as he pushed her back and got up.

"What's the matter with you?" she shouted in disgust.

"Nothing, it's you that's the matter!"

She looked at him puzzled and just stared.

"Your not real, it's Soul Edge, it's doing this to me! Get out of my head! Stop it!" he screamed as he closed his eyes and grasped his head.

"None of this is real..."

Suddenly, he heard the voice that he now hated and despised. But it was coming from Ivy.

"That's right! And it took you this long to realize it. It seems that your last emotion, fear, has interfered. No matter, when I feel the time is right I will strike again at the moment you let your guard down. In the meantime, I will lay dormant." the voice trailed off as it got farther and farther away.

"But you will suffer!" it finished.

Suddenly, the "ground" broke underneath Nightmare and he was falling for what seemed like an eternity. Then that familiar pain in his heart started to arise once more.

"Ah!" Nightmare shouted as he awoke.

"It was only a dream."

He was back in his normal armor and his arm was back to "normal". Soul Edge lay at his feet and it's violet glow dissipated. He looked up and noticed he was in a cave. He felt water dripping on his hands. But an all too familiar scent caught his nose. The smell of fresh blood. He looked all around and noticed that his hands were covered. A pool of blood mixed with water lay to his right. He was bleeding? Impossible. Turns out, the source was to his left. It was Maxi. The poor ningen was sliced in half and laying on his back. Numchucks still in hand. Nightmare gasped and inched away. He grabbed Soul Edge and ran out of the cave to wash up. He felt dirty and needed to clean up. He found a nearby hot spring and removed his armor. He got in but noticed his reflection. It wasn't human at all. His face, instead of tan and blonde hair, was a sickly green with blood-red hair. His entire body was encased in this new, hard skin. And he was sickened of it. He just looked up into the sky instead.

"I should never have taken Soul Edge. I should have never even bothered with it. Guess I deserved it. Curiosity killed the cat, but I guess, cursed the cat in my case." he chuckled a little at this dry humor to calm himself down. But that vision of him in the water. He couldn't take it. He had to look again. He looked down and it was the same grotesque picture it was before.

"No!" he shouted.

He hit the water to wash away the vision and got out. He dried himself off and got suited up. He didn't know what to do. There wasn't any hope of him to end this curse. Nightmare soon found a strange portal in a dense forest as he traveled along and heard a rustling in the trees and bushes. It was two friends of Maxi, Kilik and Xianghua. Apparently, they are related to Yungsung. Kilik carried with him the Kali-Yuga, or long pole of energy. And Xianghua carried with her a non named weapon. It was a short sword.

"We will get revenge for the death of Yungsung." Kilik stated.

"Yeah, and justice will prevail!" Xianghua finished.

"Sis, you need to stop saying that." Kilik mused.

"Oh, right. Sorry." she finished.

They got into a fighting stance and Nightmare just stood there. He knew he could defeat them easily, he just didn't want to.

"You will fight!" Soul Edge shouted.

Nightmare felt Soul Edge start to take over. His eyes started to glow red and he picked up Soul Edge in both hands and lifted it high into the air.

"Earth Divide!" he shouted.

The sword started to glow and it enflamed. He started to lose consciousness. He brought it down and it shook the earth...

**Later that night**

Nightmare awoke in darkness and felt his arms and legs bound against the swirling darkness.

"Nightmare…" his own voice called out to him.

"What?" he said shocked.

"There is a way. Look for the one who carries Soul Caliber." it called.

Suddenly, a picture of him and a shadowed warrior fought, the shadowed warrior was good. Too good.

"You will be defeated." it said as this played out on the screen.

"But you won't want to lose on purpose. You must fight at your full potential." it called.

Suddenly the darkness got stronger and the light from the screen disappeared. He was left in darkness. He suddenly heard a booming voice.

"WHO ARE YOU?" it shouted.

"I AM NIGHTMARE!" he shouted back.

"NO! Who are you really?" it commanded.

"I am..." he thought for a moment. He couldn't remember what his real name was. Soul Edge. It's making the human disappear.

"I am..."

"WHO ARE YOU!" it shouted.

"I AM SIEGFRIED SCHAUTTFEN!"

The darkness then shuddered and started to move away and disappear. He regained consciousness realizing that he would've skewered a young girl had he been the way he had been. Nightmare dropped the sword and fell to his knees.

"No...No more killing." he told himself as he started to cry.

Yes. After all of what's been going on in his life, he started to cry. He wanted to stop, but never could. He was tired, he was angry, and he was on the verge of death ever since he started fighting for the god damn sword in the first place.

"I must stop." he said slowly, tears running down the side of his face plate.

The girl was frightened but Nightmare almost fainted as he saw who he was about to kill. She was white haired and had ruby red eyes.

"Ivy…?" he said as he dropped to the floor, tired and exhausted.

**Later**

He awoke and found himself in a barn. He then sensed a presence behind him and turned around quickly. It was the girl. She walked up to him and she looked almost exactly like Ivy.

"Who are you?" he asked a little frightened.

"I am Isabella." she said.

"Almost sounds like her too…" he thought to himself.

She was wearing a tight shirt and it was low cut. So when she bent over to give him something to eat, he got a good look at her cleavage and she seemed to smile a little, like she was teasing. But Nightmare didn't notice, he only stared at her face. She resembled Ivy so much.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Nightmare." he answered.

"Is that your real name? What happened to you?" she asked.

"No. I grabbed that accursed sword and became this monstrosity." he pointed to Soul Edge, which was now up against the wall next to him.

"What do you really look like?" she asked Nightmare.

"You don't want me to show you." he said.

"Fine, I'll look myself!" she walked up to him and he tried to react but something told him to stay put.

She unclasped the hinges that connected his helmet to his armor and she slowly took it off. She saw what he was, and he was surprised at her reaction.

"You're..." she stopped.

Her jaw dropped and she put his helmet down.

"What's wrong with you? I don't see anything bad." she asked.

Was this woman serious? He couldn't believe it. Yet she pulled on his hair and she put it in his face. It was blonde.

"What?"

He asked for a mirror and looked at his face. It was human. His blue eyes and golden hair shown before him. He stood in awe at him. He quickly removed one of his gauntlets and stared at a human hand. It wasn't grotesque or anything, just normal.

"What the hell?"

**End Chapter Two**


	3. A New Hope

Disclaimer: If I owned Nightmare, I'd so be not doing this. I'd be kicking butt. But, I don't, so it's not mine. NO SOUL CALIBER DUDES ARE MINE! OR LOZ! So there.

**A New Hope**-Chapter Three

"I'm human." he told himself.

He looked again and looked at her. He grabbed her in an embrace and held her there. She blushed wildly at this and he removed his top armor. Staring at his human form.

"I'm human!" he shouted. He put his gauntlets on and went to enjoy the world through his own eyes once again.

He then wondered how it happened. It's never happened before, so why now?

Nightmare thought about it and realized that some of his emotion came back to him that must mean he is turning back into a human. Compassion. Somehow he got it back. He didn't know how, but he was thankful and joyous for it.

Later that night she invited him to spend the night. He agreed and in the morning, he would go on the journey to look for Soul Caliber.

During the night Siegfried couldn't sleep and got up from the couch he was sleeping on in her room. Yes, she did invite him to sleep with her, but he refused. Later that night, he couldn't sleep and got up and sat on her porch. He looked into the sky and realized how beautiful the moon and stars were. He never had taken the time to realize all that he had missed.

He heard a noise behind him, it was Isabella. She came and sat down next to him.

"Anything the matter?" she asked.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

She decided to rest her head on his shoulder and he looked at her while she put her head there. A few moments later, she was asleep. Siegfried picked her up bridal style and put her back into bed, and tucked her in. Smiling to himself as he did so.

The next day she waved him goodbye as he was back in his armor and journeyed across Hyrule. He approached a huge cave and heard a fight. He ran inside and noticed Link of Hyrule fighting with some creatures.

"Is Link the one I'm supposed to fight?" he asked himself.

He then helped Link destroy two Lizafols and Link turned around to face his new ally.

"Nightmare! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need you to kill me. With Soul Caliber."

"Why?"

"There's no time to explain." he interrupted.

"I can't kill you without a good reason. In fact, I can't really kill you at all."

"You need a reason!" he shouted.

He grabbed Link by the collar of his tunic and thrust him in his face right in his eye.

"Look." he ordered.

Link stared into the eyes of Nightmare and noticed a darker Nightmare; this one was chained and bound. Link saw that this demonic version of Nightmare constantly struggled to be free.

"You see the demon?" he asked.

"Yes." Link answered.

"He wants to escape. He wants my body. That figure is Soul Edge."

"The legendary sword of evil…"

"Yes. And Soul Caliber is the only sword to destroy Soul Edge."

Link was put down and he thought about it.

"But…"

"Why do you question what you have to do!" Nightmare again shouted.

"I…"

"Kill me! Or I might do something drastic!"

Suddenly, Nightmare shuddered and stumbled back away from Link dropping Soul Edge and holding his head.

"It's time Nightmare…" Soul Edge whispered in Nightmare's head.

"No..." he whispered.

"Not again!" he shouted.

He screamed and a dark aura surrounded Nightmare and he began to change into his darker self. When the transformation was complete, Soul Edge picked up his sword and spoke words of terror.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the harborer of Soul Caliber. Link of Hyrule. Also, I hear, is the legendary king of Hyrule with a beautiful queen." it spoke.

Link just stared at Nightmare's darker self. Link felt evil radiate off Nightmare.

Link charged Nightmare and drew his Master Sword. Soul Edge, with lightning fast speed, ran at Link and thrust it's knee into Link's stomach. Link gasped and fell, going down and dropping his sword. Soul Edge chuckled to himself and noticed a large castle.

He picked up Link by his head and threw it back down into the ground for good measure.

"Ahh. Where there is a king…-" he looked at Link. Then back at the castle. "-there is a queen."

**Later**

Link awoke to nighttime and got up, noticing a really bad thing. His castle was ablaze.

"No!"

Link warped to the Temple of Time and ran to the castle. He approached and his castle was already burned to the ground. A huge lava pool now surrounded it as it sunk below, much like Ganon's before.

"It seems you are too late, hero." Soul Edge shouted on top of the gate.

But Link noticed something in Soul Edge's arms. Link gasped at the realization.

"Zelda..." Link whispered in fear.

"That's right!"

"Link…" Zelda shouted.

Soul Edge brought her up in front of him so that she was facing Link and his arm under her chin. He pulled her chin up so her neck was exposed.

"You want her? Don't move from that spot. Drop your sword!" he shouted.

As she struggled against his grasp, he grabbed a dagger from his boot. He brought it up to her neck. Link dropped his sword and shield.

"Don't listen! Don't do it…" she shouted.

"And the bow and arrows!" he shouted.

He did as told. Soul Edge, still holding Zelda, jumped down and kicked the weapons off to the side. He then kicked Link who flew against the old, broken, gate.

"Fool!"

Then he put the cold steel against Zelda's neck and sliced it. Her blood splashed and sprayed. Then he let her drop. Link ran to her and caught her. Crying, he grasped her close to him. Ignoring the blood slowly trickling down her, he still nuzzled the side of her neck and hair. Link slowly looked up to Soul Edge and glared at him through death's eyes.

"You wanted a fight? YOU GOT ONE!" Link shouted.

Link jumped up and ran for his bow and arrow and Soul Edge just stared. Then he laughed evilly. Link ran, grabbing his sword on the way.

"You will not defeat me. As soon as I kill you, no one can stop me!"

"I beg to differ!" Link shouted as he brought his sword to meet Soul Edge's shoulder armor. It did nothing.

"What!" he shouted.

"Foolish human." he snorted.

Soul Edge brought up an armored fist and hit Link squarely in the stomach. Then he took his limp body and chunked it against a wall. Link got up and drew his sword.

"Die!" shouted Link.

Soul Edge grabbed the sword and crushed it.

"What!" Link shouted.

The Master sword lay at Link's feet in pieces. Link jumped up and pulled out the Great Fairy sword and stabbed at Soul Edge. He blocked it with his sword and hit Link in the face. Link flew back and landed on his back. Soul Edge jumped high into the air brought an armored boot to Link's head, Link pushed his arms up and connected with the boot. For several moments Link was trying not to get crushed. He then was able to move out from under it by rolling out of the way. Link then charged at Soul Edge and thrust it into his stomach.

"Don't you learn?" he questioned.

He took hold of the blade and threw it across the way into the lava. Link then decided it was time to go. He grabbed Zelda and played the Prelude of Light song. He warped to the Temple of Time and laid Zelda on the steps to the Door of Time. He walked inside slowly and walked over to the sacred sword he had acquired during his travels through the tournament of Soul Caliber. There the legendary sword lay, stuck in the same pedestal the Master Sword used to be in. He grabbed it and felt power flow through his veins yet again. He then transformed into Fierce Deity Link. Link was now like a god. He wore a white tunic and his white hair matched. His boots were lined with silver and his gauntlets were now a new kind that could crush almost anything. His white eyes showed no emotion as he prepared to face Nightmare again. This time, he would win.

**End Chapter Three**

Author's Note: To all those who want me to continue this, plz review! I need them to give me motivation! I want to keep writing, but if no one cares, I won't do it anymore, so plz review! Thx.


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: If I owned Nightmare, I'd so be not doing this. I'd be kicking butt. But, I don't, so it's not mine. NO SOUL CALIBER DUDES ARE MINE! OR LOZ! So there.

_Before I start I'd like to thank Jirachi82, Esterk, and DilaZirk for reviewing my story. Thanks guys._

**Confrontation**–Chapter Four

Right as Link turned to leave the Temple of Time, Soul Edge burst through the door and rushed at Link. Link raised Soul Caliber, and held Soul Edge. They stood there for several minutes, neither backing down from the sword lock. Then Link pushed back and cut Soul Edge's armor.

"What!" Soul Edge shouted.

Link only smirked as he slashed at Nightmare again, this time hitting Soul Edge's shoulder and the blade impaled it. Soul Edge roared in anger, and swiped at Link, but Link easily dodged it by rolling forward and tripping Nightmare. Link jumped back and then forward to impale Soul Edge and threw him on the ground. (I know Cervantes does it but I thought it would be cool if Link did) Soul Edge got up and looked down at the wound. Link stood triumphant. But Soul Edge only laughed.

"Foolish human! Not even the sacred blade can harm me!" Soul Edge shouted.

Link noticed, as he shouted this, that the wound stopped bleeding and the cut in his stomach disappeared. Link was shocked.

"What the hell?" Link said softly.

"You didn't expect that did you?"

Soul Edge charged and hit Link into the gate wall and it crumbled down on top of him. Link pushed it up only to be kicked to the edge of the lava pool. Link got up and as Soul Edge charged, pushed Soul Edge's face into the ground. Link picked up Soul Edge over his head and threw him into the lava.

"No!" Soul Edge shouted as he fell, but he once again let go of the sword.

Then he hit the lava.

Soul Edge's screams were heard as he sank into the lava, and Link walked over to the edge. Link ran back inside and looked at Zelda. She was dead, and there was only one thing he could do. Soul Caliber's powers were used on Zelda, so she could be resurrected. She awoke and hugged him tight. Link then turned and went outside. Soul Edge was on the ground, motionless. Link walked over to it slowly, and bent down to grab it. Link felt a jolt go through him and saw Soul Edge's eye in his mind for a split second.

"Pick me up." it called.

Link's eyes widened and his hand moved closer and closer until it was only inches away. Link couldn't stop from going near it. At the last second, Link pulled his hand away with his other hand and fell back on his back.

"I can't go near it." Link said.

Link then saw a rock erupt from the edge of the cliff and it was heading straight for him. Link rolled out of the way, but Soul Caliber slipped off it's hilt. The sword was shattered into tiny pieces, now that it's power was lost. Link felt power leave him and he turned back into his original self.

"Then let me get it for you." a voice called from inside the lava pit.

Link couldn't believe it. Soul Edge crawled up onto the cliffside and ran toward the sword to pick it up. Link was now powerless in Soul Edge's wake. Link grabbed Soul Caliber's hilt in fear and realized it was broken. Link dropped it and was kicked in the side. He flew through the doors of the Temple of Time, and skidded to a halt. Link couldn't move, and without Soul Caliber, he was doomed. Soul Edge walked in, slowly dripping lava while getting to him.

"So you thought you were rid of me? Oh no…far from it."

Link immediately played the Requiem of Spirit and both were transported to the Desert Collosus. Link pulled out his last blade, the Biggoron's sword, crafted by Biggoron himself.

Link charged at Soul Edge, and Soul Edge held Link. They locked swords and stood there. Link pushed forward and backflipped, then as he landed, he did a sword slash but Soul Edge parried the attack and attempted to hit Link, but Link blocked as well. On and on they went.

Link started to deliver blow after blow, only to be stopped by Soul Edge. Soul Edge was pushed back, but then Soul Edge went on the offensive, Link was now blocking every attack Soul Edge threw at him. Link jumped over a low attack, then ducked at a high one, he backflipped again and was locked once again sword to sword with Soul Edge. Link then got an idea, he teleported the two to Lake Hylia and Soul Edge was kicked by Link towards the edge of the hill.

Soul Edge looked over the edge to see water. If he were to fall in, he would sink to the bottom. Link charged and tripped then pushed Soul Edge into the water. As Soul Edge looked around, he attempted to grab anything he could as he sunk. Link looked over the edge to see Soul Edge still struggling down the side of the cliff.

Soul Edge grabbed the hillside and was still falling slowly. He then stuck Soul Edge in the side and stopped, and began to pull himself up. Link saw this and donned his Iron Boots and descended after him. Soul Edge saw the boot about to knock the sword out of place, but Soul Edge grabbed Link's boot towards Soul Edge himself, and punched Link in the stomach then face. Link had no other choice but to go up for more air. He swam back up after he took off the boots and sat on the hillside, gasping.

Soul Edge then got out of lake and walked over to Link. Soul Edge picked Link up and punched him in the face. Link, now battered and bruised, was helpless. Soul Edge lifted the sword and brought it down on Link…only to be stopped mid-air by a Light Arrow.

"What the hell?" Soul Edge shouted as he couldn't move.

Zelda stood defiant, still in arrow fired stance. She saw Soul Edge shriek and fall to the ground. Nightmare awoke and was back in his body.

"Thank you Zelda, but this is only temporary. We'll need to get him to recover, but I can already feel Soul Edge trying to reclaim my body."

"Where is Soul Caliber?" Nightmare asked.

"You don't know? It was destroyed by a boulder that was thrown by Soul Edge."

"Impossible. Unless…did he use the power of Soul Caliber to resurrect someone?"

"Yes me." Zelda responded.

"Damn. Then there is only one other option. Get Link to recover, I'll tell him how to-"

Nightmare stopped and realized Soul Edge broke through.

"Not again! I have to stop him! Zelda, the way to stop me is to destroy the sword! "

Then he sounded garbled and his voice was replaced with Soul Edge.

"Shut up you fool!" Soul Edge shouted.

Nightmare struggled to gain control; he ran outside and decided to buy some time. He jumped into the lake.

Zelda had some Red Potion handy and gave it to Link. He instantly woke up and got on his feet.

"Where's Soul Edge?"

"Nightmare appeared but was quickly taken over; he jumped into the lake to buy some time."

Link heard the water move. Soul Edge was out and looking for revenge.

"Link, before he was taken over, Nightmare said something about destroying the sword?"

"Soul Edge the sword, of course! It makes sense. Zelda, teleport us to Death Mountain, They sword will have plenty of places to get destroyed. Do it when we are in a locked position."

"All right." she nodded.

Link ran to Soul Edge, followed by Zelda, she hid behind the tree and Link ran to the edge of the lake. Soul Edge was almost at the top.

"Hey loser! That sword looks a little heavy! Mind if I carry it?"

"Come here you!" Soul Edge shouted.

Link ran by Zelda and Zelda tripped Soul Edge and Link got on top, pinning him.

"Now!"

Zelda played the Bolero of Fire on the Ocarina of Time and transported all three of them to the Death Mountain Crater. Link donned his Goron Tunic and Zelda played the Prelude of Light. She warped out of there.

Link was thrown off and almost fell into the lava. He rebalanced and looked at an angry Soul Edge. The only two problems now were how to get Soul Edge away from his sword, and how to do it without a weapon.

'Damn.' Link thought to himself.

Soul Edge charged and Link sidestepped, but Soul Edge elbowed Link as he passed by. Link fell to the ground and was thrown against a wall right over the lava. Link turned as he fell and grabbed at the handholds of the wall. He climbed up and heard Soul Edge jump to the wall and began chasing him. Link got up and ran to the wall opposite the cliff. Soul Edge got up and got in a stance. Soul Edge laughed as the sword began to glow and burn in fire. The fire grew and Soul Edge shouted:

"Earth Divide!"

Link saw the crack under him and tried to dodge it, but it hit him and sent him flying down a lower level of cliff. Link was now on his stomach with his head over the side staring at the lava. Soul Edge jumped and attempted to impale Link but Link rolled out of the way.

'I can't keep this up forever.' Link thought to himself.

Link was picked up by Soul Edge and Soul Edge stared at Link.

"You're no fun. You're not fighting back." Soul Edge said as he laughed evilly.

Link struggled but then got an idea. He played dead.

Soul Edge only pulled him closer to his face. Link head butted Soul Edge when he got close enough. Soul Edge backed up and Link grasped his head in pain. Link recomposed himself and grabbed the sword Soul Edge. He threw it over the side. Soul Edge shouted.

"No!"

Soul Edge jumped out on the ledge and fell to it, right before it hit the lava, Soul Edge pulled it up and threw it back up the cliff and it landed on the ledge. Soul Edge fell in the lava and Link scurried to the sword. He kicked it over the side. The sword fell all the way down…until it was about to hit the lava when Soul Edge caught it in midair. Only Soul Edge's arm could be seen and he slowly rose from the lava.

"Your really getting on my nerves." Soul Edge shouted.

Link sat on the cliff. Dumbfounded.

"Dammit." he said.

Soul Edge performed Earth Divide again and split the cliff wall in two. Link jumped to another cliff. Link looked down and saw Soul Edge climbing the cliffside with Soul Edge. Link looked around him and saw a boulder. Link grabbed it and looked over the cliff.

"Hey Soul Edge!"

Soul Edge looked up and moved just in time and watched the huge boulder that flew past him.

Link quickly grabbed another, hefting it over his head without so much as a sweat, thanks to his silver gauntlets. Link threw another, and Soul Edge looked up, getting aggravated.

"Okay, now you're just prolonging the inevitable." Soul Edge said annoyed.

Soul Edge sliced another boulder in half and just let go and jumped off the side of the cliff to go higher. He landed with a boom and rushed at Link. He immediately snatched Link off the ground and held him over the edge of the cliff. Link struggled in Soul Edge's grasp.

"Now you'll die." Soul Edge said harshly.

Nightmare let Link go in his grasp. But at that moment, Link grabbed Soul Edge's waist with his legs, and turned in them. Link tripped Soul Edge and Soul Edge fell, letting go of the sword. Link grabbed the sword Soul Edge and fell over the cliff, straight into the lava. Link disappeared under the lava, and Soul Edge lay at the top. The eye in the blade was going crazy, and Soul Edge on the cliff screamed as he was engulfed in light. The sword in the lava had a crack started in it, and it shattered to pieces. Soul Edge was no more, and Nightmare was free.

"But the cost? Link gave his life." Nightmare said.

A blinding blue light was seen in the lava, and then it disappeared.

"What? IS THAT YOU LINK?" he shouted.

No response.

Then Nightmare got up, and took off his armor, even in the heat of Death Mountain, he needed a cool down from the lava. The air was cooler than the lava, and it hurt all the same.

Nightmare, now in his human form, laid his head against the wall.

"Wasn't there a way to do this without either of us dying? Why couldn't it have been me?" Siegfried asked to the sky.

"It could've been, but the gods didn't want you dead yet."

That voice, Siegfried recognized it. It was Link. Link was holding onto the cliffside, a little burnt.

"What the hell? How did you survive?" Siegfried shouted.

"At the moment I fell, I only had a moment under the lava before I was cooked. I planned on taking the blade and using Nayru's Love to protect me. It didn't last as long as I hoped, because my shoes and lower tunic to my knees burnt. So I climbed up here, out of breath. Speaking of which," he said as he held out a hand, "help me out here."

Siegfried hoisted him up and held him in a bridal position. They looked at each other awkwardly and Siegfried immediately looked away and dropped Link on his butt. Link got up and dusted himself off and Siegfried put his armor back on.

"Where are you headed now?" Link asked.

"I don't know. There is one thing I have to do before I enter any tournaments though. Actually two things. Something personal and I need a new weapon."

"Ah. Well then, I'll see you later, do you want to stay the night at the castle?"

"I'm good. I'll see you later. And by the next tournament, train more, your punches are weak." Siegfried said as he chuckled.

"Hey! I didn't have the power of Soul Edge coursing through my veins like some people!"

"True. Oh well, I'll see you around."

Link exited and Siegfried left. He traveled for a while and came upon a familiar old barn house. He walked inside and found Isabella, the girl who tended to his wounds.

"Nightmare!" she said shocked.

"She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Call me Siegfried." he said calmly.

He walked up to her and removed his helmet, and kissed her.

**The End**

_Author's Note: If I make a sequel, I promise it'll be way longer, but that's if I make one. I'm still thinking._


End file.
